


Dance for me

by Anime_weeb



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cucking, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Ryuji Sakamoto/Kurusu Akira, Face-Sitting, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Power Bottom, Spitroasting, Stripper Akechi Goro, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - M/M/M, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_weeb/pseuds/Anime_weeb
Summary: Akira and Ryuji decide to try something... new.The second twin; Happy Birthday Mia!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Dance for me

**Author's Note:**

> The other twin! Happy B-day Mia!

“How do you feel about cucking?” Akira asked, looking up from his computer momentarily to look at his faux blonde boyfriend across from him.

Ryuji’s head snapped up, eyes wide with surprise, “Cucking?” He asked after a beat of silence. Akira nodded, typing something out before closing the computer and giving his boyfriend his undivided attention.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s one of the only things we haven’t tried.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, like we’ve done pet play, age play, roleplay, suspension, lactation, spanking, choking, hell even piss play-”

“No I mean, are you sure? Like, are you sure you want to do this?” Ryuji asked, running a hand through faux blonde locks.

Akira stared at him for a moment before getting up and walking over to his boyfriend, sitting down next to him and resting his head on the other’s shoulder, “It’s just a suggestion, we don’t have to. I just thought it’d be good to try something new.” Akira whispered, pressing a kiss to Ryuji’s bare shoulder.

“It’s not that, I just don’t know how I feel about sharing you with someone else.” Ryuji muttered, leaning into the other.

“You know I’ll always be yours.” Akira smiled up at him, making the blonde quirk a smile in return.

“OK fine, but let’s think about this. It can’t be anyone we know, especially not someone from our friend group… A-and I want you to be in control!” Ryuji said, making Akira sigh out loud.

“Not even Yusuke?” Akira questioned, smiling at the fact that Ryuji was willing to let go of being in control to please him.

“Especially not Yusuke! I get it, he  _ is _ really pretty, but I don’t want him anywhere near you like that. Besides, I’m pretty sure he’s too much of a prude to do something like this.”

“Hmm, probably,” Akira thought, coming up to peck Ryuji on the lips, “Though I have to admit that seeing you so possessive  _ is  _ a turn on of mine.” Ryuji blushed as Akira peppered his face with kisses, before setting one long, hard one on his lips, reducing the blonde to a puddle of goo.

“Anyway’s, I knew you were going to say that anyway, which is why I got us VIP passes…” Akira pulled away, digging in his pocket before pulling out two passes and waving them in front of Ryuji’s face,

“To a strip club.”

* * *

“The drinks here aren’t that bad,” Ryuji commented lightly, eyeing Akira up and down openly, “When exactly are we going to get to the good part?”

“When we find someone who’s willing to have sex with us.” AKira answered airily, sipping his own drink.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go out onto the dance floor and find someone!”

“Hmmm, nah~” Akira drawled, making Ryuji whine in annoyance, “We’re going to wait until we find a prostitute or something, so that we don’t get someone completely inexperienced.”

“And where the ‘eff are we going to find a prostitute?” Ryuji asked, cursing himself in his mind for trying (and failing) to say ‘fuck’. Damn his programming!

Akira, unaware of Ryuji’s current crisis, points towards the stage in the middle of the room, lit up by the strobe lights on the ceilings and bright pink runway lights. Poles decorated the middle as dancers danced left and right, hungrily picking up any money thrown their way. Akira downed his drink and got up, pulling Ryuji along to accompany him on his search, making said male groan but not complain.

Once they got to the stage, they watched the dancers do their thing, and at first, it was pretty exciting, all the flashy clothes and suggestive dancing and the money thrown about. But as time went on, Akira began to grow bored (not that Ryuji realised as he was still enamoured with the dancers and if Akira said he wasn’t even a  _ bit  _ jealous of the hungry gaze Ryuji set on them he’d be lying through his teeth), that was until a new dancer decided to join the runway and  _ oh was he beautiful. _

Brown locks that were tied up into a simple ponytail, yet looked so refined fluttered as chocolate orbs scanned the crowd. Akira was enrapt with the dancer, in the way he moved his body with so much elegance, yet looked so  _ dirty  _ while doing so, and how the way thor clothes were loose, yet clung to their skin like a life-line. Akira felt his mind wander, felt himself think about how those small hips would fit into his hand and how well that cute, little plump ass would clench around him; yes, he was perfect.

“I want him.” He told Ryuji, moving his head so he could see who he was talking about. It seemed Ryuji had the same revelation as Akira, as a fiery blush bloomed on his cheeks as his eyes raked across the dancers body and took in how his legs wrapped around the pole so smoothly and how his hands felt himself up. 

“You’re right, he’s perfect.” Ryuji breathed, making Akira smile; they were going to make this dancer theirs.

They watched as the show went on, their eyes never leaving the dancer, before it came to a close and they watched as the dancer sauntered off the stage, money rolled up into his lingerie straps. Akira and Ryuji shared a look before following the dancer, managing to get backstage thanks to their VIP badges (a good investment indeed) and immediately going into search mode, looking around for the mysterious dancer.

Until Ryuji found him again, sitting in front of a mirror and puffing up his hair, and the blonde felt all the breath knocked out of him once again when he saw the sheer  _ beauty  _ of the male (a feeling not unlike the feeling he got when he had first met Akira and a feeling he still got on a regular basis). He motioned for Akira to follow and they both made their way up to the dancer, stopping directly behind him. 

The dancer raised a perfectly-shaped eyebrow but said nothing as he picked a hairbrush from his table and began brushing his caramel locks.

“Can I help you?” He eventually asked, looking between the two men.

When it was obvious Ryuji wasn’t going to speak up, Akira was forced to take the lead, stepping forward slightly, “We have a proposition for you…” He looked up, only then noticing the sign at the top of the mirror, “Goro Akechi.” The name slid off his tongue like melted gold.

The dancer, now known as Goro Akechi, turned in his chair until he was facing the two males, “I’m listening.”

* * *

Panting breaths and moans filled the air as two bodies moved together, in so much sync that it were as if they were made for each other. Another sat in a chair, tied up securely and a gag in their mouth as they watched the other two hungrily, erection straining in the cool air, yet couldn’t be attended to.

A groan left Ryuji’s mouth as his hands struggled against his tight bonds, eyes watching every movement the other two were doing, hearing every moan and pant and god, it hurt not being able to join in.

Akechi was beautiful, writhing in Akira’s grasp as the other swallowed his dick with almost too much enthusiasm, which was a strange sight considering the male had a noticeable lack of it during his everyday life. And Akira? He looked angelic, even though his mouth was stuffed. Ryuji didn’t know how it was possible to look so appealing with someone else’s dick in your mouth, but hey, this was Akira and Akira looked good in everything he did so was he really surprised?

Akechi let out a cry before cumming into Akira’s mouth, the other moaning happily as he swallowed his load. He kept on sucking at the appendage, making Akechi weakly pull at his hair so that he’d pull off, thighs trembling from overstimulation. Eventually, Akira did pull off, pecking Akechi on the lips before plunging two fingers into both Akechi  _ and his  _ hole. He looked over at Ryuji, eyes glinting knowingly.

“Are you ready, ‘Yuji? Are you ready to watch as I fuck Akechi’s brains out as I finger myself?” Akira taunted, taking out his fingers and lining his cock up with Akechi’s waiting whole. 

Ryuji could only nod frantically as he silently begged Akira to  _ get on with it,  _ and who was Akira to deny him? So he plunged into Akechi’s tight heat with no warning, making said male let out a shriek at being filled so fully. Akira was  _ long,  _ longer than what Akechi was used to and he had never been happier at that fact, Akira hitting spots so deep inside of him; spots he never knew even  _ existed  _ and  _ god  _ it felt so good. 

Akechi was loud whenever he had sex with a client, seeing as that was what most people liked, and what got him tips, but it had always been  _ fake.  _ As if he was just putting on a show for the other’s pleasure and not screaming out in ecstasy because he truly felt  _ good.  _ But now, as Akira was fucking him in earnest, Akechi let out mewls and moans and whimpers, and they were loud and  _ real. _

It felt good, having Akira inside him, having Ryuji watch him with those hungry eyes of his, and it wasn’t soon before he was cumming, moaning lewdly at the blissful sensation. Akira pulled out and turned him over, kissing him passionately on the lips before turning his face to look at Ryuji. 

“You were so good Akechi, baby, but don’t you think ‘Yuji’s looking a bit lonely? Should we go make him feel less lonely?” Akira prompted, climbing off of the brunette so that Akechi could crawl over to where Ryuji was, Akira not far behind. 

Ryuji winced as he felt warm hands grab at his erection, the cool air and the warmth of the palm in perfect contrast with each other, wetting his gag with his spit as he moaned when Akechi began placing kitten licks on his cock. Akira was there soon after, doing the same; both boys on each side pleasuring one male. Akira licked up and down, from base to tip as Akechi suckled at the head. Akira reached a hand up to remove the gag from Ryuji’s mouth, letting Ryuji’s moans and groans be heard, bouncing off the walls of the room.

One could make the argument that Ryuji was  _ louder  _ than Akechi himself, but could you blame him? Akechi began to take the whole thing in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down while Akira played with his balls and sucked marks on his thighs. Akira grabbed at Akechi’s hair and pulled, making Akechi whine into the kiss Akira was planting on his unsuspecting lips, drool running down both of their chins at how sloppy it was.

When they pulled away, Akira traced Akechi’s lips with his thumb as he looked right at Ryuji, eyes glinting menancingly, “You wanna fuck him, ‘Yuji?” Ryuji moaned at the words, Akira licking the spit off his slick lips, “He should still be open and wet from when I fucked him, you want my sloppy seconds, don’t you, ‘Yuji.” And Ryuji couldn’t help but frantically nod, making Akira let out a laugh.

He brought Akechi up slowly with his hair so that it wouldn’t hurt, and brought his face towards Ryuji’s, letting out a satisfied hum when Akechi and Ryuji began kissing each other just as passionately as they were moments before. He went behind the faux blonde to begin untying his restraints, chuckling slightly when Ryuji immediately stood up when he was untied, grabbing both Akechi and Akira’s wrists and flinging them towards the bed.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Akira let out a breathless laugh at being flung.

“Haven’t you provoked me enough?” Ryuji asked, pecking him on the lips before pulling Akechi over the black-haired male, so that they were in a 69 position, Akechi’s dick in Akira’s face as Ryuji rounded on the two so that his dick was in line with Akechi’s ass. Akira immediately got the message, swallowing Akechi’s dick in one go just as Ryuji thrust in, making Goro  _ scream.  _

His mind went numb as he was being fucked and sucked at the same time, arms giving out underneath him and making him facepalm Akira’s dick. Akira bucked his hips up, prompting the brunette to suck him off, which Akechi happily did, pushing his hair behind his ear to get a better view. Akira reached a hand up to once again fondle at Ryuji’s balls, making said male slam in harder. Ryuji wasn’t as long as Akira, but what he didn’t make up in length he made up in  _ thickness.  _ God, his girth was monstrous, filling him up so lovely that every spot was hit with every thrust in.

It was blissful for all, each male enjoying every moment of it and slowly creeping to the edge. When Ryuji finally did cum, they changed positions, Ryuji sitting on the side as he pumped his dick back to it’s hard erection as he kissed Akira desperately, while the male lined himself up with Akechi’s slick, abused hole once  _ again.  _

Akechi felt the twinges of sensitivity and over stimulation grind at his tired muscles, making him squirm, but instead of pulling away as Akira thrust harshly into him, he embraced the pleasure and slight burn of pain, never before feeling so utterly overwhelmed with pleasure.

When Ryuji was up and running again, he went behind Akira with no hesitation, bending the male over Akechi and thrusting home. Akira let out a choked gasp at feeling his prostate hit dead on, and the feeling of being stimulated from both sides was almost too much, yet  _ not enough  _ at the same time.

He cummed, emptying himself out into Akechi’s worn and used hole, pulling out as Ryuji pulled him back to thrust into him properly. They were both on their knees, Akira rocking back against his boyfriend as Ryuji slammed in, and Akechi felt himself leaning forward, licking at Akira’s pert nipples and sucking one with renewed strength. 

“N-no, not my- stOP!” Akira cummed again, ropes of it coating Akechi’s chest and some landing on his face. Ryuji cummed inside his boyfriend, emptying his balls before pulling out and letting out a low groan when he saw Akira lazily lick his cum from Akechi’s face.

Both Akechi and Akira were stuffed full with cum, the white globs leaking out of their respective asses, making Ryuji have an idea on how to end their little session with a flourish. He dragged the two exhausted males into the positions that would best suit his plan, Akechi’s face into the sheets as his ass was stuck up in the air and the cum running down his thighs. He whispered his plan to Akira as he laid down beneath Akechi, catching the dripping cum from his leaking ass and thighs.

Akira let out a tired laugh, not at all surprised at Ryuji’s forwardness, but positively vibrating at the wonderful idea. So with the thought of that in mind, he promptly sat on Ryuji’s face, leaning forward so that his face fit neatly between Akechi’s ass cheeks when he spread them with his hand. He pulled away, licking at the cum on the brunette’s thighs before going to his hole, sucking at the rim and the cum inside. Goro  _ shrieked  _ at the new sensation of being eaten out, drool running down his cheek and wetting the sheets underneath. 

Akira moaned wetly around Akechi’s rim as Ryuji did the same, using his tongue to lick and suck at his rim and devouring the cum inside. Both Ryuji and Akira were used to the act of eating out, seeing as it was one of Ryuji’s favourite pass times, so they both knew how to make the experience more pleasurable, almost simultaneously sticking their tongues out and mimicking a sex motion as they pushed it in and out.

After that, it all felt like a blur of pleasure and moans, Akechi cumming for the last time that night along with the other two. They all collapsed on top of each other, Ryuji wiggling around before he sat in the middle, an arm on each male.

That was probably the best sex he had ever had, and he couldn’t wait before Akira suggested they come back.

* * *

**Bonus:**

Goro screamed in bliss as both males fucked into him at the same time, filling him up so deliciously that his eyes rolled to the back of his head in ecstasy. It was nothing short of euphoric how both males thrusted into his pliant hole, so hard and so quickly if felt like his prostate was being stimulated at  _ all times.  _ What Akira didn’t have in girth, Ryuji made up perfectly, the exact same for what Ryuji didn't have in length, Akira was doing a perfect job of making up for.

When both males cummed  _ at the same time,  _ Akechi thought he was getting  _ bred  _ with how full he felt and how much his stomach had bloated. When they both pulled out, Akira quickly grabbed a green plug from the nightstand next to the bed and plugged him up, ensuring that both his and Ryuji’s cum stayed in at all times.

“I love you guys.” Akechi found himself muttering as he conked out, missing the way Akira and Ryuji looked at each other before whispering back, “We love you too, Goro.”


End file.
